Your Surrender
by parachutesky
Summary: Carsyn is the California city girl, dragging her feet coming to La Push when pregnancy spins her life around.  Jacob is the shapeshifter just looking for a way to sort out his issues. Will they fix eachother or are they too much for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Nothing on You  
><strong>

**_Beautiful girls all over the world,_  
><em>I could be chasing,<em>  
><em>But my time would be wasted,<em>  
><em>They got nothing on you, baby,<em>  
><em>Nothing on you baby,<em>  
><em>They might say hi and I might say hey,<em>  
><em>But you shouldn't worry about what they say,<em>  
><em>'Cause they got nothing on you baby,<em>  
><em>Nothing on you baby,<em>  
><strong>

**-B.O.B**

There was a great deal of techniques that could have been used in this situation. The moving van was parked in front of the house, which had been empty for a couple of years since the Davis family had left. Even from the Black house, five houses down from the cul-de-sac, the rumbling could be heard of a person unloading boxes. He paused at the doorway of the house as he planned his next move.

Whoever moved to La Push must have been deaf to all reason. Besides the awful and dreary weather of which Washington promised, it was dreadfully boring. The locals found means of entertainment in ways that foreigners would never understand. It was probably an awkward teenage boy who would be dreadfully depressed due to his current situation.

He made his way forward to the moving truck and moved up with a small smile on his face. The least he could do was warmly welcome the stranger. Though, when he peered into the moving truck, there was a teenage girl. She was about his age, seventeen or so with blonde hair. Surely, she was no awkward teenage boy.

"Want some help with that?"

A loud thud echoed through the thin metal moving van as he leaped into the back. His lips twitched upward in a smile to the right. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said, his voice echoing his confident state of mind.

To his dismay, the girl whipped around, dropping a box of books across her foot.

"Ow," she muttered to herself, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked over at the startling intruder.

"No, thanks. I think I got it," she sighed, sitting them down on the table that was beside her, most likely to nurse her bruising foot.

"I'm Carsyn, nice to meet you Jacob," she said with a smile, and then her face changed into a look of confusion.

"You seem eager to meet me. Is it the whole 'shiny new toy in town' thing?" she asked curiously, her lips set in a straight line.

Jacob smirked, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm not like that," he said as he leaned over and picked up the dropped box to move it into the pile of others.

"Sure you're not," she said with a sigh, watching him move the box.

"Ooh, I have a big strong man to move. My hero! That doesn't work with me, sorry pretty boy," she said definitely, and Jacob snorted, blowing off her sarcastic comments.

"I just wanted to meet the insane family that moved to La Push," he said with a soft chuckle, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. He looked back to her, his eyes meeting hers in sign of confidence.

"Yeah, well, trust me. This isn't exactly where I want to be either, thanks though," she said with a shrug. She glanced up at him.

"You can't be from anywhere around here. What is it? Nevada? Arizona?" he inquired, leaning his torso forward slightly in a curious manner.

"Great, I have a smooth talker on my hands. I'm from California," she answered, pulling her feet up onto the table, crossing her legs.  
>Jacob's eyebrows pulled together in a look of shock and confusion.<p>

"My parents... Ahem… My parent would have to brain wash me to move me from California to La Push," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well, why did you move here Miss Sun-Kissed California Girl?" he asked, lips playing into another smirk.

"Yeah, well, I cried a lot, and dragged my feet, but I moved," Carsyn said with a sigh. "It's just how it happened with my parent's jobs and a few other things," she said and shrugged.

Her lips played into a smile at the nickname she had quickly received from this stranger.

"I can't help it; I lived in California, home of sunshine. Much unlike here… And you're one to talk. You're nearly black!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Jacob smirked, tilting his head up as he laughed softly.

"I'm just naturally dark- Native Indian obviously. I would have to be, with the little amount of sun we get here," he laughed and ran his hand across the back of his neck. There were four slash marks, the product of the tussle he'd put himself in during last night's patrol. He adjusted his shirt slightly to cover them and smoothed his hair down.

"I was gonna go into town later and get something to eat. Want to join me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, normally I don't go out with strangers. But I am definitely starving and we have no food in the house, so I'll go with you if you help me carry stuff in, how about that?" Carsyn asked, looking up at him. He turned his head and looked at the boxes.

"We have a deal, SoCal." he said, lifting two of the boxes into his arms and starting off for the house. He turned his head back to give her a curious glance.

"Stop calling me that, please!" she said, shaking her head with a smirk. "Carsyn. My name is Carsyn," she said, grabbing a small box for her and following after him.

She directed him to her room where they left the boxes. "Nice empty room it is," she said, watching him carry the boxes.

"One more favor, sir?" she asked and Jacob turned around after setting the boxes down. He nodded and stretched his arms. "Can you possibly…. Carry my mattress and bed frame up from the garage? It's way too heavy for me, but you might be able to manage... I really appreciate this, by the way," she said and he laughed.

"Okay, Carsyn. I would be happy to carry up your two-thousand pound mattress and bed frame up here. I'll be right back," Jacob said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes as he brushed past her, jogging down the stairs to the garage.

As he came back with the bed frame, Carsyn smiled.

"It's not that heavy. My mother is like 45 years old and can carry it by herself," she said, crossing her arms as he walked back down for the mattress. When Jacob finished, laying the mattress down on the bed frame, she smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she laughed and grabbed her purse. "We can go get something to eat now, I appreciate it," she said with a warm smile. Jacob smirked and spun his truck keys around his finger.

"Let me go get my truck. I'll come pick you up," he said and jogged down the stairs and for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Ready To Go**

_**You've got these little things  
>That you've been running from<br>You either love it or guess you don't  
>You're such a pretty thing<br>To be running from anyone  
>A vision with nowhere to go<br>So tell me right now  
>You think you're ready for it<br>I wanna know  
>Why you got me going<br>So let's go  
>We'll take it out of here<br>I think I'm ready to leave  
>I'm ready to live<strong>__  
><em> 

It was then, as the rain started to pour and the truck creaked awkwardly, that Jacob regretted denying the offer he had on the beast a few months back. Part of his denial was the thought of need; the old pickup truck was enough for him out here in La Push and he was attached to his hunk of metal. The attachment he had to the truck was primarily sentimental, for it ran like shit. The exterior was a rusty shade of orange, though the body held the color well without peeling. It looked its age, the silver grill rusting on the underside, only visible from a close look and a few minor dings and scratches across the expanse of the body. He ran his fingers across the side of the 1963 Chevrolet pickup, with its hulking fenders and monstrous amounts of metal, and climbed in.

From the inside, it was obviously used; worn seats and discolored dash. But the truck was his own, his first project with his father when he was twelve. He'd spent many hours out in the garage, dreaming of the day he would be able to take the truck out onto the empty roads of La Push and simply drive it. Now, he would do anything for at least an Impala. At least something that had working air. Easy-open doors would also be appreciated, but there was nothing he could do now. Jacob turned the key, praying for an easy turn-over. It roared to life, sputtering and whining for a moment before he warmed up the engine.

"Alright. All you have to do is get us to town and get us home. Nothing more than that," he murmured hopefully to his truck and shifted it into gear.

As he pulled up to her house, it started to drizzle heavier as he saw Carsyn rush out of her house. He leaned over and opened the door for her with a smile and leaned back over to his side, clipping his seat belt.

"Perfect timing," she said with a small smile, droplets of rain visible on her skin and hair.  
>"I have a way of timing the weather 'round here," Jacob joked and put the truck in drive. He watched her quickly wrap her seat belt across her and tighten it across her lap.<p>

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, yet didn't ask about it. He leaned forward and turned the static radio on.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked with a bit of grimace as his aging truck painted him in a country outlook. Not the sexy cowboy from down the road. It was more like the awkward boy who can't afford a truck with a proper heater or yet, a speedometer. Carsyn smiled, and Jacob paused awkwardly before she spoke, hand on the dial.

"Anything but country," she answered, and he settled on the mainstream station, playing it safe.

"Is there _anything_ to do around here? I mean, I know there is a beach around here somewhere, nothing like California, I know," she said and Jacob nodded.

He turned his head to her, watching her wrap her arms around herself for warmth and he turned the heater on more. He felt his skin start to perspire and he momentarily shut his eyes, shifting the truck into another gear.

"There is a beach, yeah," he said with a nod, glancing over to the thick woodlands on either side of them.  
>"Nothing much to do but hangout in the woods," Jacob said with a snort, running his hands up and down his steering wheel anxiously.<br>"We can check out the beach after lunch, if you like," he said, with a shrug.

"Depends on the weather. If it's still cold and rainy, I'm going home and taking a nap. But if it's nice, the beach sounds inviting," she said with a nod. Jacob nodded in agreement, until she spoke again. 

"What is there to do in the woods?" Carsyn asked, resting her elbow on the truck door, easing her hand into her palm as she looked out into the endless expanse of woodland.  
>"Walk. Run. Exercise. That sort of thing," he said quickly, slowing to a stop at a stop sign, before getting the go ahead from both sides.<p>

"What do you want to eat?" Jacob asked, easily changing the subject of his life in the woods.  
>"We can get pizza, a burger, pasta," he offered, pulling his eyebrows together. Carsyn gave him a curious look, her lip twitching slightly.<p>

"Sounds incredibly boring," she said and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just really miss California. Stuff happened back there, and it was my home since birth so you can't really blame me," she said and shrugged slightly, looking down at her stomach. She then glanced up at his food suggestions.

"Pizza, yes," she said warmly, pressing her lips together.

"I _love_ pizza," she said with a soft laugh. Jacob's curiosity spiked again, curious as to what events happened in California, but he again didn't ask.

"Sounds like you like pizza," he laughed, pulling off the road into the Centre, parking in front of the town pizzeria. He turned back to the back seat and pulled out a jacket, handing it to her.

"This will keep you plenty warm," he said softly, and watched her smile.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping the fleece jacket around her shoulders. "A lot of my clothes aren't unpacked yet," Carsyn said, following him into the pizzeria, after he spent a few moments trying to jiggle her door open. 

"What's your favorite?" she asked as they entered the warm restaurant and Jacob stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm a meat guy... The Meat Lovers is my personal favorite. What do you like? I can probably steer you in the right direction," he said and glanced down at her. He was well above her height- Though everyone in the pack was above average in height. Carsyn laughed, and Jacob couldn't help but smile himself at her.

"I'm a vegetarian... I'll get the vegetable pizza with extra tomatoes and pineapple on top," she said, popping the final 'P' in her sentence. Jacob nodded with a smirk and leaned forward and ordered their pizza, handing her a drink cup. He turned and nodded to an empty booth seat, where she paused and pressed money towards him.

"You don't know me well enough to pay for me, Jacob," Carsyn argued simply and sat down, sipping on her water.

"I'm not going to let you pay, Carsyn," he retorted, taking his own seat and sliding the money across the table. He raised his eyebrows. She pressed it forward again and he rolled his dark eyes.

"Just put that money back in your pocket," he snorted and shook his head. Jacob took a sip of his soda and leaned forward.

"So, did you leave some poor schmuck crying for you back in Cali?" he inquired, pressed his lips to his glass as he awaited an answer. Their pizza came and they each took a slice.

"No, my boyfriend and I broke up six months ago," Carsyn said with a shrug, yet Jacob caught a pause as if she was holding back something.

"So no, no schmuck out there crying for me," she joked.

"Poor schmuck. Must be eating his heart out," Jacob joked and took a bite of pizza.

"Are you a partier?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Carsyn shook her head.

"I suppose you could say, like social events. Football games, birthday parties and the sort. Why, are you?" she asked and Jacob shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Suppose I've had my… Over the top nights," he said with a shrug, recalling a few of the nights he had gone out to the bonfire parties with a fellow pack member and another friend, Austin and Michalla. She raised an eyebrow, as if not catching the entire story.

"Well, I have this friend Michalla. She's one of those… 'Let's go out and get wasted and screw every guy I see', kind of girls. Love her to death, like a sister. You'll learn that La Push is all kind of like one big family," he said with a shrug.

"But she gets so annoying, with the constant partying. It's like I'm babysitting her," Jacob said with a shrug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to unload all of this on you," he said softly, glancing down at his soda.

"I just know that one day, she'll wind up pregnant or something!" he said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the booth. Carsyn's face changed for a moment, before she put on a smooth face, though Jacob caught the slip.

"Don't worry about venting; I'm a good listener. And pregnant, at this age?" she asked with a laugh, which Jacob found to be slight fake.

"I mean, I would support her and all I just don't want anyone to have to go through that…" he said honestly, rolling his shoulders in an awkward shrug.  
>"What do you think?" Jacob asked, taking another bite of his pizza.<p>

"I mean, high school is a young age to be pregnant and have a baby. I'm sure it's hard; But I too would never shun anyone for it," she said with a nod of agreement. There was a moment as they both looked at each other, chewing over their pizza before Jacob glanced at his watch.

"Are your parents going to wonder where you are?" he asked, adjusting the face of it and then turning to look at her.

"I guess if they ask you can say you ran off into the woods with a wolf or something," he said, a small smirk as he realized the dramatic irony in his words.

"No, I'm almost eighteen, well… In nine months. And they are at work today, getting settled. So I'm not exactly worried about it," Carsyn said with a shrug, glancing back at him from her water. She smiled before speaking.

"I'm not going to be the girl who cries wolf," she joked, shaking her head. "But I am tired and need to finish unpacking now that I have my bed in my room," she said with an appreciative tone as Jacob brushed his hands off. He stood up and looked over at her.

"Now tell me Miss Carsyn. Are you the type of girl to have lunch with a guy and vanish off the face of the Earth afterwards? Because, if so, I would like advanced notice," he said as he gave the cashier a friendly farewell, holding the door open for her as they entered the rapidly cooling air. He watched her smile slightly; moving to the truck door and popping it open before he could reach it. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Depends if the guy wants to talk to me again, I suppose I can be a lot to handle, are you willing to handle me?" she asked with a grin.

"You are not hard to handle," he laughed, revving the engine back to life. It just had to make it back home and they would be in the clear.

"I meant, maybe with paying for stuff you can be," he said with a small smirk, giving her a wink. "I would love to hang out with you again sometime.  
>That sounds totally cliché, like something out of a bad romance novel, huh?" Jacob joked and looked over at her hopefully.<p>

"Thanks," she said, "But give it a few more days, and you'll realize I'm not exactly a simplistic person," she said and smiled a bit, realizing she had smiled more today than she had in the weeks following up to the move.

"You're too cute with your cliché sayings," she continued on, giving him a flattering smile. She leaned into her purse and pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling her name and number down.

"You're my only friend in the place; I want you to stick around. You can call or text me anytime," Carsyn said, sitting back up and laying the card on his dash. Jacob leaned forward at a stop light and popped open his glove compartment. It was full, letters from family and insurance papers and the sort. He knew he would lose the paper in the mess, so he stuck it between the roof and his visor.

"Great, now I can text you whenever I want to get into a wreck," he joked and Carsyn made a face.

"I only ride with safe drivers, glancing down at her stomach for a moment before looking at him.

"I'm safe. I only go about twenty over the speed limit," Jacob joked and leaned back in his seat, steering the truck to the right, back onto the roads of the woods, twisting and turning.

"I've been driving this thing since I could see above the dash and I assure you, though I don't use the ten and two rule, I'm a fantastic driver," Jacob said with a shrug, rolling the windows down as he accelerated on the road. To his left, through the thick woods, he could see the shapes of what seemed to be Sam and Paul, lurking quickly among the trees. He swallowed quickly and cranked the window up.

"Well that's assuring and all," she said sarcastically, glancing out the window to the opposite of where Sam and Paul were, to Jacob's luck.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to go for a walk down through the trail in the woods, then up to Seattle for some clothes," she said. The hair on his neck began to crawl and he turned to glance at her.

"Those woods?" he asked quickly, coming out much more frantic than he wanted it to be. He made another left, onto the long dirt road, the truck rattling in protest.

"Those trails are… Unmarked… Unsafe…" Jacob stuttered, risking a glance out his window. Carsyn almost jumped at his sudden reaction and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I always go for a run or walk in the morning… And you told me that the only thing to do around here was to explore the woods," she said innocently, unsure of what he was so hesitant about.

"It's a marked trail, Jacob. I'm sure it's fine," she said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"If it's that big of a deal, I'll go to the gym in Forks," she nodded.

"Just uh, take someone with you. Your mom or maybe me. Someone," he said and shuddered, gripping the wheel. The chances of them running across each other were slip, but that was the last thing he needed. And the chances of Sam and the pack scaring her were greater and Jacob didn't need that either.

"Just, be safe," he warned. Carsyn nodded, not pushing the issue. 

"We just have some pretty damn big raccoons," Jacob said, hoping to make light of the sudden situation as he pulled up to her house. Jacob tapped his visor and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I hope you sleep well on your mattress, considering I carried it up a bazillion stairs," he joked, putting the truck into park. Carsyn smiled a bit, making him grin himself.

"I'll enjoy it, goodbye Jacob," she said and opened the door to his sad truck, and rushed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
>Am I who you think about in bed?<br>When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
>Then think of what you did<br>And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
>When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.<br>I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
><strong>_

The nightmares had changed the day he met her. Instead of the usual car crash, it was merely a wall of mirrors. Though less traumatizing, these dreams were twisted and confusing. Each mirror held a vision of him, with a different expression each time. These were less intense dreams, though he always woke up out of breath.

"Jacob!"

He woke then, glancing down at his body, recalling the previous night. It was a half moon and everyone had been on edge. From the La Push and Forks border, they'd chased a vampire back over to Forks, but not without a fight. His body was etched with scratch marks, and he ran a hand across the slice down his side. The aroma of dog was strong in his room and he scrunched his face in a look of distaste. He took a shower, the hot water rushing through his injuries, making him flinch occasionally. Jacob rinsed himself of the dog odor and changed into a pair of jeans and a V-neck t-shirt.

"Jacob?"

He came down the stairs to his father, who was seated comfortably in his wheelchair in front of the television. "There are some eggs over there if you're hungry. Where are you off to?" Billy Black inquired, leaning forward. It was in that moment that Jacob noticed the aging of his father. There were dark bags starting to form under his eyes and his skin was growing looser around his jaw. He had crow's feet near his eyes from the years of giving his children scolding looks. Jacob smiled slightly at his question.

"I'm going over to see Carsyn," he answered and ran a hand through his drying black hair.

"Do I look alright?" Jacob asked nervously and Billy laughed heartily.

"No more ugly that when you came home yesterday," he joked and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, old man." he snorted and made his way out the door. He knocked twice across her door; two simple and carefree knocks.

Her hair was tossed up into a messy bun, and she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Jacob cracked a small smile at her appearance, cute in its own way. Carsyn smiled and waved at him.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you… I've been really busy these past few days,"

"That's what all girls say," Jacob said with a small smirk, looking down at the ground.

"I just wanted to come over and check on you… Maybe come in?" he asked, glancing around as he stood calmly on the front porch step.

He scuffed the toe of his sneaker into the concrete for a moment as she frowned.

"I really am sorry Jacob, and I really have been kind of busy," she said with an honest look.

"Believe me, it's not that I haven't wanted to see you or anything," Carsyn said and Jacob shrugged. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug that he didn't resist, one arm going around her back gently. She broke it quickly, pulling away awkwardly and moving away from the door for him to enter.

"Come on in. Uh, how have you been?" Carsyn questioned as Jacob stepped through the doorway.

"Worried. A bit hurt. Kind of confused. Bored. The usual when a girl avoids me. It's all good." he said with a shrug, as if he wasn't hurt. He wasn't sure what he was; they weren't a couple, though he felt the sickening pull between them that he could only pin as imprinting. Carsyn frowned and looked at him,

"Jacob, I wouldn't have let you in right now if I was trying to avoid you. It's just been stressful for me. I'm trying to get used to everything and get settled," she sighed, and crossed her arms.

He shut the door and glanced around the room, furnished fully now with furniture.

"Looks better with furniture," Jacob commented.

"Yeah, I know, we finally got it all sorted out," Carsyn said, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked at him.

Jacob realized that he had come into this the wrong way, by accusing her and making her feel guilty. He bit his lip and was about to speak, though he wasn't quite sure what to say. Words failed him once more.

"Don't do that whole trying to make me feel guilty thing, _please_." She pouted, her eyes growing sad as she looked at him.

"I can explain...I just don't...Know how to," she frowned.  
>Jacob crossed his arms, tilting his head up.<p>

"Then explain, because I'm kind of annoyed right now. I mean, I thought we had a good time…" he said quietly, shrugging his shoulders. They stood there, arms crossed, waiting for one of them to speak or make a move. He dared to just barely take a step to her.

"What do you have to explain, Carsyn?" he asked, his voice dropping a bit lower, worry saturating it.

"You're okay, right?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in worry. Carsyn sighed, pacing in front of him nervously.

"I'm okay, depending on what you mean by that definition," she said softly. Jacob grimaced, eyebrows furrowing together.

"I am okay, but, I've been trying to keep away from you, because I don't want you to fall for me, because… Uh, I… Hmm, well," she faltered, and stopped in front of him. She lifted her shirt slightly, revealing a slight bump around her stomach.

"Because I'm pregnant," she sighed, turning away from him. Each part of this moment made his knees weaken; her wanting them to stay unattached, the blow of her pregnancy, and now her turning from him. Jacob took a deep breath, blowing it out quickly.

"Carsyn," he murmured, taking a hold of her shoulders gently, turning her to face him. There was a moment of silence before Jacob could speak, lips trembling.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you hide it from me to this extreme?" he asked. She looked up at him, and shrugged.

"Because, I didn't think it was important..." she sighed. "I figured we'd be friends. I didn't exactly... Think I'd end up liking you the way I do," she murmured and bit her lip.

"I know it's hard, and I'm so sorry," she added.

"My ex-boyfriend... It's a long story, but remember when I told you my ex and I broke up a long time ago? We did, but we hooked up at my going away party. We were drunk and he drove himself home… Drove his car right into a telephone pole, killed instantly," she winced at the thought, but nodded.

"I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, but please don't tell anyone," she said, shaking her head frantically, stepping back a bit. He sighed and before saying anything, pulled her into a deep hug.

"How could you think I wouldn't want to be around you, Carsyn? I almost drove myself mad these three weeks!" he mumbled and pulled away from her.

"I'm not going to leave me unless you push me out the door. I care about you- a lot." he said softly and brushed a stray piece of hair back into her bun.

"I just wish you had told me sooner..." he said, shaking his head. Carsyn sighed and wrapped her arms back around him, resting her head sideways on his chest.

"Because I'm pregnant, Jacob. I have yet to know any guy who wants to be involved with a pregnant girl when the baby isn't his," she said and shrugged. "I care about you too, and I just hope... You mean that, but at the same time... I don't want you to have to feel like... You have to stay around just because I'm pregnant, or because you feel guilty, or anything. It's my child, and I don't want you feeling like it isn't your responsibility to help out," she nodded, and looked up at him.

"Well, I didn't, and congratulations, you know now! I'm gonna be a momma," she patted her belly lightly.

"I don't feel like I have to, Carsyn." Jacob murmured softly before pressing his lips to her forehead, holding them there for a moment. He shut his eyes, unwilling to move from where they were.

"I want to - I want to help you in any way I can, alright? Don't hesitate to ask... Please." he said and ran a finger down her cheek. A small smile fell across his lips and he nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart." he said quietly, and he could hear her heart flutter in her chest.

"Do you want to have the baby for me, because I'd be good with that," she said and offered a small smile,

"I'm kidding," she said with a laugh. "And now you see why I can't lift things, or drink, or party, or drive dangerously. Why I'm so tired, and why I eat a lot," she said with a shrug. "Thank you," she nodded, looking up.

"Uh...where exactly does this leave us?" Carsyn wondered biting her lip.

"This leaves us at the point where you have to give me a chance, let your guard down and we go on from there." Jacob said softly, reaching his hand forward to take hers in his hold. There was a pause before she spoke, her eyes catching his.

"Can I... I don't know. I'm afraid to let my guard down," she said gently, her lip slightly trembling.

"It seems like nothing goes right after I get into a relationship. Of course... None of them ended as badly as Alex's… But still," she sighed. Jacob paused, searching for the right words to say. Again, he was at a loss. Carsyn seized the silence and changed the subject.

"I'm making a scrapbook for the baby, with photos of Alex and me...because even though Alex and I broke up, I know he would be there for the baby," she said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring my whole ex-boyfriend is dead thing on you," she said and Jacob shook his head

"Do you want to see what the baby looks like?" she asked him, smiling as she walked over towards the fridge and grabbed the little ultrasound picture.

"He or she is like a little peanut!" she laughed, holding it out to him. Jacob never thought he would be put in this position, to feel like the step-parent.

"Wow. He's cute for a little thing." he said with a half-smile. He felt slightly sick still, unsure of what lay ahead of him; Carsyn had flipped his world upside down from day one.

"When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, handing the picture back to her. He was quietly rooting for a girl; though he knew what he wanted had no say in the matter.

"I'll call it peanut for now," she smiled, taking the picture when he handed it back to her.

"Four months, and I'm only at one and a half. But I really don't care what gender it is. I just want a healthy baby," she said with a smile, looking down at her belly. Jacob rubbed his eyes, sleep deprivation beginning to show as he stood there.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted," she asked with concern, glancing up at his irritated eyes.

"Naww, I was just up late doing a book report." he chuckled, wincing as he stretched, his muscles screaming in protest. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. He was surprised he was still standing.

"Are you gonna continue going to the high school or take online classes?" Jacob asked curiously, looking down at her.

"I haven't figured that out yet," she shrugged. "I just moved here, and honestly I don't want to be known as the school slut or something... But I don't want to be alone all the time," she sighed, looking up at him.

"What do you think?" she wondered with a small frown, looking over at him.

"It depends on what's best for you and the baby." Jacob said thoughtfully, and shrugged. "If you'd get a better education then that would be best. I'd come over and visit you. Who else do you need?" he laughed.

She sat down and he noticed her pulling her arms close in an attempt to warm herself. "Here, I'm always warm." he laughed, opening his tanned arms to her.

"Thanks," she leaned to the side, rested against his body, and frowned. "God, you're burning up!" she said simply, but didn't complain; she was just concerned.

"You should get that checked out," she said and nodded, going back to the topic of her schooling.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not going to be good if I'm stuck here and bored to tears," she laughed. "That's true, I'd have you," she laughed, closing her eyes briefly.

"You've got to think about the baby at this point, you know? What would be best...?" Jacob said, trailing off his thought process.

Carsyn nodded, tilting her head back against the couch.

"I think online is the best bet; I can still graduate, do my work when I get sick and avoid the embarrassment," she said and shrugged.

"It's not going to be easy," she said with a small frown. Jacob smirked.

"Who said life was easy, Carsyn?" he asked with a laugh, shaking his head. "You'll make it through hun, you're strong," he said, pulling her bun out to play with her hair gently. Carsyn smiled to herself and glanced up at him.

"I know I'll get through it,"

There was a moment between her smile and the kiss, where they simply glanced at one another, waiting for the first move. Carsyn took advantage of it and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Jacob didn't hesitate to kiss her back with a smile, his shoulders relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her waistline. He enjoyed their kiss for a few more minutes before pulling away, unable to resist a chuckle.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that," he said with a soft laugh, shaking his head.

Carsyn moved closer to him, pulling herself into his lap, placing her knees on either side.

"You're a good kisser," she murmured with a smile against his lips, Jacob turning it into another deep kiss.

"You're not too shabby," he murmured, pulling her waistline closer to him, his arm wrapped around her waist as his hand held her hip. She pulled her lips away, giving him a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe you just said that," she laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be pregnant if I wasn't a good kisser, so shush!"

Their lips met in another kiss, her hands running across his chest as she pulled away. Carsyn placed her head against his chest and shut her eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe the beach?" she suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll take you down there. Bring a jacket, just in case," Jacob said as she climbed out of his lap and he stretched his back. Carsyn laughed at him and moved up the stairs, returning with a jacket.

"You're going to be really protective now, aren't you?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I won't freeze to death, I promise. Now, let's go," she said, slinging her camera around her neck.

"Oh calm down," Jacob grunted, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"We can take my car," Carsyn suggested, and Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, right." Jacob said in disbelief, shuffling around for his truck keys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Blindfolded**

_**My fingers trace the outline of your shape  
>and recognize the way you pull me into you<br>oh you're calling out to me  
>not saying a thing<br>you're everything I need  
>and all that I could never, ever lose<br>**_

Carsyn sat next to me in the truck, her hand just barely brushing my knee. I steered the ancient truck down the dirt road towards the beaches, glancing over at her for a moment. There was a small smile breaking her lips as the sand came into view and I couldn't resist my own smile.

"It might not be California, but it's the best Washington has to offer. Cleanest beaches in the state and you'll rarely see a tourist strolling around here," I explained, struggling with the door handle for a moment, grumbling incoherent words as I stumbled out and rushed over to Carsyn's side.

I yanked the door open for her and she smiled. There was a moment where I lost my train of thought and stood there awkwardly. I offered her my hand finally, moving slightly out of her way for her to climb out.

"You guys have a pathetic excuse for sand. Our sand is white as snow," Carsyn said softly, slipping her hand into mine. I snorted, glancing down at the dark colored sand, mixed with forest greenery and dirt.

"We're so close to the forest down here that it just mixes together." I said with a shrug as we walked along. She tilted her camera up at my face, catching the side of my face at an angle, the clouds and cliff jumps as a background. I was used to a camera in my face; Rachel had gone through a photography stage where I was the only child around that she could rope into modeling for her.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so handsome right then," Carsyn said softly and I smirked.

"When am I not?" I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm used to it, my sister used to do photography," I explained with a shrug. Carsyn raised her eyebrows.

"You have a sister? How old is she?" she asked, glancing up at me.

"She's eight years older than me; she's twenty-five." I responded, glancing out at the waters.

The thought of talking about my sister again made my throat tighten up slightly and my eyes grow heavy with the possible onslaught of tears. She's been gone for four years, only coming down for holidays and the occasional weekend for Dad's birthday. But other than that, the strong connection my sister and I held from the time I could talk was severed after the accident. She'd come down for a few weeks during the summer I changed, trying to help me through it the best she could. Despite her being through it, our relationship was too estranged for her to be of much help. She moved back to Seattle, pushing every urge the change had within her aside and was studying for her medical degree. She was the role model of going against fate.

"Oh, does she live here?" Carsyn asked, glancing up at me.

"No, she lives in Seattle," I replied shortly, hoping my tone displayed that I didn't want to talk about my sister. Not now, at least, when the perfect beach lay before us and Carsyn's hand was slipped warmly in mine.

"What's your favorite animal?" I inquired, glancing back over at her, changing the subject into something easy.

"Tiger or a panda bear," she said with a small smile, before continuing. "I can't choose. What about you?" she asked, tilting her head up to me.

"Wolves," I replied with a small smirk. The urge to tell her was pressing on my chest, but that was as good as suicide.

"Just something about them," I added, jumping up onto a flat rock at the water line, pulling her with me, arms securing her close to me. Carsyn looked slightly surprised. I couldn't tell if it was the quick movement I made or my swift answer.

"That's… Cool. Wolves kind of scare me to be honest," Carsyn said and bit her lip. "I think my greatest fear is getting killed by a wild animal. They are just so big and scary," she said and I reacted with an awkward laugh.  
>My mind started to race.<p>

_Big and scary._

_That was me. _

I began to think of a way to change her mind, to look at them from a different angle.

"Maybe they are out for good, like nice big dogs," I suggested, brushing my fingers through her hair. There was a moment pause as she seemed to process that.

"I don't think so… They're big _mean _dogs, maybe." She said and I decided to back away from the idea of changing her mind now. She pressed her lips gently to mine, and I held her closer to me by her waist.

"Do you believe in folk tales?" I asked against her lips when she pulled away.  
>"Yeah, I do why?" she wondered, looking up at me. I paused, trying to recall a few of the stories that had been passed down through the pack for years.<p>

"I'll have to have my Dad refresh me on some, because they're some really good stories." I said softly and looked down at my watch.

"Hey, would you want to go out and grab something to eat with a couple of my friends?" I asked, opening my phone, awaiting her response. She smiled.

"Sure," she said quietly and I texted Austin to meet us at Fuddruckers at five.

"Well come on, it's four-fifteen." I said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and followed after me.


End file.
